


Three Sheets To the Way You've Never Really Gotten It

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Louis, Fights, Hurt Louis, M/M, Pining Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Sophia are having issues and Liam finds himself newly single on tour.  Louis has known since the day he met Liam that he wanted a chance with him.  A bit of a bumpy road later and maybe Liam will finally get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sheets To the Way You've Never Really Gotten It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleScruff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleScruff/gifts).



Having a functioning relationship while touring the world is probably one of the more difficult relationship feats to accomplish. Particularly when you’re a member of the biggest boyband in the world and every fan seems to want to be with you. Even if you’ve been completely innocent you can be painted into this picture that makes you out to be a bad guy. 

That’s how Liam ended up in the situation he was in right now, down the line from Sophia who was definitely more than upset at him. 

“I can’t do this, not again, Liam.” Sophia said, tears filling her eyes on the line from Liam and this wasn’t how this conversation was meant to go. 

“Soph, please. Please.” Liam begged, not wanting to lose her and the only thing he knew he could do to keep her was something he knew he couldn’t do. He couldn’t just go home. 

“Please don’t do this Liam, just. When you’re back home we can talk. We can try to work it out then, but not now. I can’t now. I need a break.” Sophia’s voice might have been wavering but she was determined, she knew what she wanted and didn’t want and she wasn’t going to budge on this one. 

“Sophia.” Liam said, but he knew it was too little, too late. Their relationship hadn’t been that bumpy, but tours were always too much. “Please don’t, just please don’t move on before I’m home. Give me a chance.” He said and there was still hope in his voice, holding on to the thought that something would fix this. 

“You know I won’t, Li. You know I won’t. I just can’t do this. Not again.” Sophia’s voice was quiet as she spoke and it was just a moment later when they rang off and that was that. 

Liam was in warm, beautiful Australia and he was alone, Sophia wasn’t there, Sophia wouldn’t be there and there was nothing he could do to change it. Swallowing back the biggest lump Liam had ever felt in his throat, he closed his eyes and decided that even if it was the middle of the day, he was going to sleep. 

Three days into the tour and Liam hadn’t done anything apart from going on stage when necessary, going to the gym and sleeping. Lots and lots of sleeping. At least Sophia hadn’t removed all hope from his heart, but he felt like maybe she might as well have.   
On day three, they had a conversation again. They were broken up, that was it. They had planned to get together when Liam got home, but it was as if the conversation had shattered the remaining hope out of his body and that was it for him. It was over. 

“Liam, stop acting like someone stepped on your puppy,” Louis whined, dropping himself down onto the couch in their dressing room next to Liam, a yawn on his lips as his head fell onto Liam’s shoulder. 

“Stop acting like the fucking person I love leaving me isn’t a big deal.” Liam snapped back, pushing himself up from the couch, leaving Louis to fall down onto his side on the couch. 

Louis looked up at Liam with wide, almost sad eyes - he wasn’t happy that Liam and Sophia were over, not at all, because he hated seeing Liam sad, but he also hoped that it would leave a chance for himself and Liam and honestly he was hopeless. Since the day he had met Liam he had hoped he would have a chance with him and even still; it never changed. 

Liam huffed and turned on his heels, heading out of the dressing room to find somewhere backstage to get lost, he couldn’t really handle being around the other guys. If it wasn’t for the sad looks or the treating him like he was fragile, the boys were overly normal, slapping Liam on the back and offering him beers and both came across in an almost forced way that made Liam feel even worse about himself. 

After their gig, the boys were supposed to head out for a small party at a nearby bar, but it turned on there wasn’t enough security to safely transport them and they instead ended up in Harry’s hotel room, passing drinks around and snacking off an assortment of things that Niall had ordered from room service. 

Liam was pressed into the corner of the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him with a small glass filled with whiskey, a few ice cubes and one of those useless stirrer straws that Liam couldn’t ever really figure the purpose of out. The burn of the alcohol going down his throat was warming his chest, pushing all the overwhelming feelings out of his head, and he laughed softly as Louis and Niall fought over a controller for the Xbox. 

“Whatever, Niall. You can play against Harry because you both honestly suck, anyway.” Louis tried not to pout, but he pushed himself up from the floor and grabbed another beer before heading over to sit down on the couch, leaving a small space between him and Liam. 

“What?” Liam asked, shaken from his daydream as he looked over at Louis, Louis who looked completely debauched from only having a shower and changing his clothes. Louis whose legs were just slightly too short to reach the coffee table where Liam’s legs were rested. 

“They’re dumb.” Louis said, holding his beer out towards Niall and Harry and huffing, his feet kicking against the carpet, “It’s whatever. So do you feel better?” Louis asked curiously, resting his beer bottle between his knees and watching Liam for a moment. 

“Obviously not.” Liam said and although he didn’t intend for there to be any heat behind his words, it came out more that way than he was expecting. “I don’t know why you guys just think I’m going to wake up a few days after and be fine.” Liam finished his glass and rested the empty glass on his knee, twisting the cup in his hand. 

“I’m worried about you,” Louis said softly, scooting closer to Liam and leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder a soft exhale leaving his lips. “I’m trying not to bug you too much about all of it, but you know that I worry about you.” Louis rambled, his nerves getting the best of him as he closed his eyes, just relaxing into the way he was leaning on Liam’s shoulder. 

“I’m getting over a breakup, Louis,” Liam said curtly, “I’m not sure why you expect me to just up and forget that I was even with Sophia not even a week after she left me.” Liam’s voice was small but almost frustrated as he spoke and he leaned forward without letting Louis’ head fall to refill his glass, sitting back and adjusting his feet on the coffee table again. 

“I didn’t say that you should just get over it, Liam. I just said I’m worried about you. I don’t understand why I’m not allowed to be worried about you.” Louis snapped, tipping his bottle back to finish his beer before sitting up and looking over at Liam and if he was a bit put off by Liam’s behaviour he hoped that it wasn’t too noticeable. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Louis.” Liam snapped back, sitting up straight and sitting his glass on the table as he looked at Louis. “Honestly, what is it that you want from me? I’m fucking upset that Sophia left me, do you get it? I don’t need you to worry about me. I’m fine.” The sting of the words leaving Liam’s mouth almost made him feel bad for what he had said, but the whiskey he had drank muted his brain to mouth filter. 

Harry paused the game and looked back, watching as Louis slowly clambered to his feet, sitting his bottle down and looking at Liam. “Guys, chill,” Harry said slowly, sitting himself up from where he had been lying on the ground. 

Maybe it was just that Louis was exhausted, or maybe it was that he hated the way he was just trying to be there and be supportive of Liam, but he was on his feet before he knew it, huffing and glaring at Liam, “Fuck you then, Liam. I don’t fucking care if you’re fine or not!” Louis’ words came out hotly and he turned on his heel to leave the room. He wasn’t sure where he should go, but his hands were shaking as he aimlessly wandered down the hallway. He was so angry that Liam didn’t understand Louis was just trying to be understanding and take care of him the way that Liam always took care of him. More than anything, he felt slightly heartbroken that after all of this, Liam was still as blind towards Louis as he could possibly be. 

Four days later, Liam was searching backstage looking for Louis, who hadn’t spoken to him since he shouted at him. Liam had tried to leave the room and go after Louis, but Harry had stopped him and gone himself. The next morning, Harry promised Liam that Louis was fine and he needed space. 

As if just on cue, Liam saw the door to Louis’ dressing room open and Louis slipped inside, slamming the door behind him. Louis wasn’t sure that space was what he needed, but what he was sure of was that he needed to teach his heart how not to beat for Liam and how to not be so pathetic for the boy who wouldn’t ever see him that way. 

Liam took a deep breath, walking over and glancing around the room before opening the door and stepping inside, immediately shutting it after him and pushing his back against the wall and letting out a soft breath as he if had just broken into someone’s house and he was lucky he hadn’t got caught. 

“Niall did you-?” Louis stopped when he turned around and saw Liam pressed back against his door, clearing his throat before speaking again, “What are you doing in here? This is my room.” Louis pointed out, his left hand moving to point at the door as if Liam wasn’t aware what he was doing. 

“Yeah. I needed to talk to you.” Liam said, dropping his hand down and locking the door, his head tipping to the side, “I can’t deal with this avoiding each other and I’m sorry I snapped at you the other night.” Liam’s words tumbled out nearly one on top of each other as he watched Louis. 

Louis shifted his weight from one foot to the other and all he wanted was to throw himself into Liam’s arms for a big hug, but instead he shoved his hands into his back pockets and raised an eyebrow at the other male. “Okay,” He said softly, swallowing and speaking again, “It’s not a big deal. We’re cool.” 

“Don’t lie to me,” Liam said, pushing himself away from the door as he stepped closer to Louis, chewing on his lip as he went, “There’s something wrong and you won’t tell me and it’s driving me crazy that you’re keeping it from me,” Liam rambled on, stopping in front of Louis and looking down at him.   
“M’not lying to you.” Louis said, finally looking up and there Liam was, right in front of him, his curious eyes drilling into Louis and Louis couldn’t take it. He wanted to lean up and sink a kiss onto Liam’s lips and tell Liam how many years it had been since he had first fallen in love with him. 

Liam’s hands twitched by his sides just slightly as he looked at Louis because he really had no idea what was going on with Louis. “Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right, Lou?” 

Maybe it was the nickname, maybe it was the fact that Liam’s cologne was filling all of his senses, but when he opened his mouth to tell Liam he was fine, what came out instead was, “I’m fine, Liam. I just was stupid enough to think that maybe without Sophia in the picture you’d finally notice me. You’d finally notice the stupid way I fell for you the day that I met you,” Louis’ cheeks went red at his confession and he immediately stepped back, wanting to get away from Liam, but instead, running into the couch and stopping just a step back from Liam. 

“You,” LIam paused, his jaw dropped slightly at Louis and he wasn’t sure what to say, so instead, he took a step forward and moved his hand to hook his finger under Louis’ jaw, lifting his head and pressing their lips into the lightest kiss he could ever remember giving anyone in his entire life. 

Louis’ eyes fell shut at the touch of Liam’s hand and he leaned in, kissing back as a ball of nerves settled in his stomach. When he pulled back, his eyes were wide and focused on Liam. 

“I had no idea, I’m so sorry,” Liam said softly, their noses nearly touching as he dropped his hand and rested it at Louis’ side, “You should have told me ages before now.” 

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Louis said and he couldn’t help the light airy laugh that escaped his chest, like the weight of hiding the secret from Liam being gone had relaxed him, “I’m not sure how I fell for you out of anyone.”

“Me either, but I’m not going to mess this one up,” Liam promised, ducking in to press another kiss to Louis’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ! xx


End file.
